


I have no privacy

by MewWitch



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Mild Smut, Off-screen Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, day 4: Anything Goes (Free Day), off screen sex, olivarry week 2015, stalker eobard, stalker wells, well's cameras, wells is a creeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewWitch/pseuds/MewWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years Gideon has functioned as Eobard's eyes and ears into the private life of Barry Allen.</p>
<p>And his eyes see all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have no privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song Somebody's Watching Me by Rockwell.
> 
> (i'll probably change it later. send me ideas if you have some.)

Glancing in either direction, Eobard Thawne placed his hand over the hidden scanner and unlocked the door to the Time Vault. Immediately after the wall closed up once again behind him he rose up from the cumbersome chair. Taking his time crossing the room and over to the terminal that housed Gideon, he let himself enjoy the feeling of finally getting to use the muscles in his leg after having been sitting down all day.

 

"Hello Gideon"

 

At the sound of his voice the Artificial Intelligence instantly booted up and its smiling holographic head appeared. **_"Good evening Dr. Wells. How are you this evening?"_**

 

"Just fine." Why Allen had bothered to program the AI with social niceties, he would never know, but the program had been exceedingly useful to him over the years, so he would humor it now and then. "And you as well?"

 

**_"All systems are currently functioning at full capacity."_ **

 

"Excellent!" Eobard clapped his hands together. He began his daily log entry, once again recounting Barry's progression towards becoming a hero. Or rather, towards becoming the Flash of the future. The one he so desperately hated and yet now needed.

 

He paced as he spoke, taking advantage of one of the few places he didn't have to hide behind his 'injury'. At some point he retrieved the insulated mug of coffee he had made before heading down for the night. He had begun to develop a headache as he had to recount the part of the day when Barry had teamed up-once again!-with the Arrow in order to take down their latest Meta and he found that the caffeine helped.

 

"I don't like having him here. The Arrow may get the job done in Starling, but whenever he's around Barry is nothing but distracted. Thankfully Mirror Master was stopped and Queen has finally left."

 

**_"I'm afraid that is incorrect Dr. Wells."_ **

 

The time-traveler's eyes narrowed at the interruption. "What do you mean?"

 

**_"My sensors show both Barry Allen and Oliver Queen in Central City."_** The AI shifted from the center of the console to the side, gaining her full body form as well. With her new arms she indicated to the multiple camera feeds that had popped into existence. The footage clearly showed the two leaving STAR labs earlier in the day, but instead of escorting the former billionaire to the edge to the city -like Barry had told Eobard he would do- both headed directly towards Detective West's house.

 

**_"Further analysis of my visual records indicates that this is not the first time Barry Allen and Oliver Queen have met up in such a manner."_ **

 

Eobard leaned closer to the screens, hands gripping the console, the coffee resting precariously on the edge. This wasn't good. If the Flash and the Arrow were having secret meetings and deliberately lying to him about it, there was the very real possibility that his ruse had been discovered. He knew that Queen was distrusting towards him, but he hadn't thought that he would be able to piece together the truth just quite so soon.

 

_"Damnit!"_ Eobard needed to know just what was being hidden from him so that he could begin to adjust his plans accordingly. "Gideon, pull up the live feed of them."

 

**_"Are you certain Dr. Wells?"_ **

 

"Yes. Do it now."

 

**_"Very well."_ **

 

Not even all the Speed Force in existence could have made him fast enough to stop his shirt and pants from becoming drenched in scalding hot liquid as the boisterous sounds of lust-filled moans and wanton keening poured out of the speakers and echoed throughout the room. The shock of what he was seeing was almost enough to distract him from the fact that he had just spilled coffee all over himself.

 

The sight of the two nude bodies on the full sized bed, both slick with sweat and exertion, was the last thing he had expected to find. For the first time in almost fifteen years Eobard found himself stupefied at the situation at hand.

 

He absently noticed that Gideon had muted the feed as he continued to take in the latest curve ball fate had thrown at him. It was almost _worse_ , watching them soundlessly and vigorously move in tandem with each other. Unsure just how long he watched for, but Eobard eventually forced himself to look away and demand the feed be cut.

 

But not before he witnessed his enemy's head be thrown back, mouth forming a silent scream-

 

Eobard sank down into the seat of the wheelchair and rubbed the bridge of his nose as his headache came back full force.

 

"Gideon...."

 

**_"Yes Dr. Wells."_ **

 

"You said that this has happened before?"

 

**_"Yes. There have been several occurrences over the last several months."_ **

 

He steepled his fingers under his chin before sitting up straight. "Bring up the earliest incident of such nature. I need to see just how this...disruption came to be."

 

Eobard had the feeling he was going to have to adjust his plans _drastically_ , but perhaps.....perhaps this could be made to work towards his advantage.

 

After all, a Hero is only as strong as his Heart.


End file.
